


Red Head Curse

by sklbug15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy just wanted to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Head Curse

“I absolutely refuse to, no it won’t influence me.” Albus Potter stormed into the library and dropped his bag onto the chair next to a very startled Scorpius H. Malfoy.   
“What are you going on about Potter?” drawled the 17 year old blond not letting his confusion show. Why Potter was talking to him of all people was just as mysterious as what he was shouting about.   
“The curse!” Al said plopping his very unwelcome butt down next to the Slytherin. Malfoy nodded sympathetically.  
“That time of the month Potter?” Al’s head shot up, mouth hanging open as he stared at the smirking boy he was sitting next to.   
“Wha- no!” Al stammered looking bewildered and turning a pale pink. Malfoy considered this for a moment. One would think that with all the females in his family, Al Potter would react a lot calmer to mentions of ‘that time of the month’, that and the fact that he was suppose to be a big brave Gryffindor.   
“I was talking about the Potter red-head curse” Al explained to a not interested Malfoy.   
“You see, every Potter in history, well male Potter” Al amended “has married a red-head.” Malfoy vaguely wondered if the Weasleys were some sort of off shoot of the Potter family from centuries ago.   
“And now James is engaged to a red head!” Al waved a letter around nearly smacking Malfoy in the nose.   
“So he’s marrying one of your cousins then?” said Malfoy snidely. Well, he couldn’t just let that one drop he thought to himself. Potter glared at him. Well serves him right for being present, Malfoy thought. He didn’t much care for the Potters or the Weasleys, not that he went out of his way to cause problems; in fact they mostly ignored each other.   
“I mean, I don’t want to have to marry a red head, especially since I am related to all of the ones I know. Well there is that one first year, but he’s a boy. And 11.” Al said. Malfoy opened his mouth just as Potter shot him a look. Malfoy shut his mouth. Well he did rather like his bits where they were, as he eyed the dark haired boy’s wand.   
“Well that leaves you in a bit of a spot now doesn’t it?” Malfoy said.   
“Yea, easy for you to say, at least you don’t have to worry about marrying one of your cousins. Well first cousins.” Al smirked at him.   
“What are you going on about?” Malfoy asked sighing. He really did wish Potter would leave.   
“The law somewhere that states Malfoys marry blonds.” Al said to him.   
“There is no law saying that!” Malfoy said outraged now. Partly, because he really wanted to finish his homework so he could go to bed and partly because Potter was really annoying.   
“Yea and yet you’ll be a good little pureblood boy and marry a pureblood blond girl.” Al commented.   
“I’m not going to marry a blond!”   
“Fine let’s switch!” Al sang out gleefully.  
“Switch… what?” Malfoy blinked in confusion.   
“The curses, or laws or whatever. I’ll marry a blond, and you marry a redhead!” Al exclaimed. Malfoy looked at the other 7th year, mouth open at the thought.  
“No thanks, I’d rather not marry into the weasel family thank you very much.” Malfoy got up slammed his books into his bag and turned, hitting Al over the head before striding out from the library. 

Rose Weasley was surprised to find her cousin Al humming at the breakfast table. He had been extremely upset the night before after getting the news his brother was engaged, shouting about the Potter red head curse.  
“Good morning dearest cousin” Al smiled at the astounded red head.   
“What is your food spiked with?” Rose asked and on second thought “And where can I get some?” Al laughed.   
“Seriously though, you were freaked out last night, why the sudden mood change?” Rose persisted.   
“I made a deal with Malfoy,” came the much unexpected sentence. Rose gaped at the boy.  
“What kind of a deal?” Rose asked concerned and a trifled panicked. Al just smiled at her before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Rose sat at the table still slightly stunned at her cousin’s response. Recovering the red head whipped her long curls around as she scanned the Slytherin table. Spotting the blond hair she was looking for she took long strides over to the green and silver table intent on her prey.   
Malfoy looked up from his eggs and toast to see an angry Rose Weasley.  
“Just what kind of deal did you make with my cousin?” The girl hissed.   
Malfoy raised an eyebrow.   
“What are you blathering on about?” He wondered what it was with the Weasley/Potter family that they kept on bothering him.   
“Hey Scorpy” A blond haired Marigold Price wrapped her nails, or talons as Malfoy thought of them around his arm effectively blocking the Weasley girl from him. Malfoy sighed. If he were honest with himself, he’d much rather talk with the Weasley girl. At least her voice didn’t hurt his ears and she would probably loathe the idea of even touching him.   
“Marigold” Malfoy said through gritted teeth. This was why he didn’t bother with girls too much. Snog them in a broom closet once and they followed you around Hogwarts telling everyone you were in a serious relationship. “Practically engaged.” He inwardly shuddered as Marigold began chattering on about something. His eyes caught on her hair. The sunlight lit up the blond strands. Malfoy’s breath caught in his throat. No way was he going to end up with Marigold, horror washed over him at the thought.   
“I gotta go!” Malfoy yanked away from Marigold and brushed past a thoroughly annoyed Weasley as he ran from the room straight to the one place Marigold would never go willingly. The library. Panting Malfoy went to one of the back tables that was well hidden from the rest of the library. The blond collapsed in a chair. If this kept up he’d weigh half as much as he did now by the end of the year, which was looking a lot further away. He frowned. Maybe he should consider getting a girlfriend, although he doubted that would keep Marigold away for long, if at all. Malfoy sighed. It just seemed like so much work though, having to spend time with them and keeping them happy judging by his friends relationships seemed to be a losing battle. Although according to his friends there were “benefits” that were worth it. Malfoy just rolled his eyes at this. His friends had a one track mind. However, if he did get a girlfriend, Malfoy considered, maybe they’d stop referring to him as one of those muggle, what did they call them, nuns.   
“Malfoy!” the boy in question looked up, startled. He relaxed a little when he realized it wasn’t the blond he had feared but an annoyed red head instead.  
“Weasley,” he nodded to her. She glared at him, but didn’t say anything.  
“Was there something you wanted or did you come here just to admire my good looks?” Malfoy drawled, getting very annoyed now. The glare intensified.   
“What deal did you make with my cousin?” She finally asked through gritted teeth.   
“I don’t know if you heard me before, but I have no idea what you’re blathering on about.” Malfoy said again. The girl opened her mouth to retort.   
“Rose! I need to talk to you!” A blond haired girl about a year younger than them came up and dragged the angry red head away, but not without another glare. Malfoy watched them go perplexed as he thought about what the girl kept asking him.   
The next month flew by, with other attempts by Rose to ask Malfoy “what deal did you make with my cousin?” and with Malfoy dodging a very persistent Marigold. She now kept singing out about how beautiful ‘Marigold Malfoy’ sounded.   
Upon leaving supper one day Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Al Potter with the blond that had dragged Rose away a month previously looking extremely cozy. The conversation they had had came back to him and eyes widened in realization as to what deal the redhead meant. Although, Malfoy hadn’t agreed to any deal, in fact he thought the Gryffindor boy barking. Actually now that he thought about it he had turned down the deal. He’d really rather not have Albus Potter as some sort of in law. He almost felt sorry for his sister in law to be. Almost, after all she did have the bad taste to agree to marry James Potter. Malfoy shrugged and kept on walking.  
“Malfoy!” the boy once again spun around to see Rose Weasley glaring at him. He smirked. It was rather entertaining to watch Rose Weasley get all insulted and look at him as if he were her own personal devil. It probably didn’t help that fourth year he had gotten into a duel with her then boyfriend whatever his face was. Whatever his face was, had insulted his family and Malfoy wasn’t about to let him get away with that.   
“What deal did you make with my cousin? And don’t say you don’t know, you do know and I want you to tell me right this second!” Rose said this all without taking a breath (that Malfoy could tell).   
“Actually, I believe I turned his so called offer down. I don’t know why he thinks I agreed to anything, especially since it’s not something I can really control. Well sort of, but not to the extent he thinks we can.” Malfoy said thoughtfully, confusing Rose even further. He smirked at the furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes were a very pretty bright blue Malfoy noticed half absentmindedly.   
“Scorpy!” Rose laughed as Malfoy jumped, looking around frantically. Marigold came out of nowhere (or nowhere Malfoy could tell). She smiled at him in a way that she must have thought was seductive, but really creeped Malfoy out from what Rose observed. Rose was really rather good at reading body language. Rose stiffened as Marigold turned her gaze on her.  
“What are you doing with that?” Marigold said, as Rose glared at the girl. Malfoy looked back and forth between the two girls before an idea (really to punish Rose for her laughter at his reaction to Marigold) came to his mind.   
“Actually Marigold ‘that’ would be my girlfriend.” Malfoy said smoothly, sliding his arm around Rose’s waist. Rose looked at Malfoy in alarm, which luckily for him, was unnoticed by the psychotic blond.   
“What? I don’t believe you.” Marigold hissed.   
“Oh yes, it’s true.” Malfoy said, “I’ll prove it.” He turned and taking Rose by surprise yet again, kissed her soundly. Rose hesitated for a second then wrapped her arms around Malfoy. Well it would piss off Marigold. Marigold glared in disgust before stalking away unnoticed by the couple. They broke apart a few minutes later looking at each other in shock before resuming where they had left off. 

A few years later, Rose turned to her new husband, Scorpius and asked him something that had been bothering her for awhile.   
“What was that deal you made or didn’t make or whatever with Al a few years back?”   
Scorpius thought a few moments and laughed.  
“He was scared he would end up continuing the Potter red head curse and marry a red head. He then tried to convince me that all Malfoys marry blonds. He wanted to trade ‘curses’ or whatever.” Rose laughed.   
“Well it worked.” As she looked over to Al and his pregnant blond wife.   
Scorpius snorted, “Yea else you would have had to marry Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
